Rancis Fluggerbutter's Moonwalker
by Agent BM
Summary: When the villain of the game Michael jackson's moonwalker kidnaps all the sugar rush racers except rancis in an attempt to take over the arcade, it's up to rancis to fight to save his friends, his home, the arcade, and most importantly, his girlfriend Vanellope
1. rancis the hero

**Rancis Fluggerbutter's moonwalker**

**I don't own wreck it ralph, any of the songs or characters, or anything in this story. This story is based off of the game Michael Jackson's moonwalker. I hope you enjoy and no flames please, all those flamers will be shot, thank you**

Disneyquest, a big arcade home to many happy game characters, but everyones happy lives were about to change. In the game Michael Jackson's moonwalker, the evil villain of the game, Mr. Big, was planning an evil scheme. He was planning to get every game addicted to drugs so that he could rule the arcade. He started his attack in the game sugar rush because he believes a young customer is always a loyal customer. While his henchmen kidnapped the racers, he attacked Vanellope. And to make sure no one stopped him, he defeated Michael Jackson and tied him up in his evil lair. But what Mr. Big didn't know was that his henchmen forgot to kidnap one racer, and his name was, Rancis Fluggerbutter.

(Vanellope's castle, not long after the accident)

Rancis was waiting outside Vanellope's bedroom door for her to come out so they could hang out, he knocked a few times but she didn't answer.

"Vanellope, are you alright in there?" asked Rancis, but he got no answer.

He opened the door and was shocked at what he was seeing, Vanellopes bedroom was trashed. He looked around saw her tv had bullet holes in it, her ipad smashed in half, her iphone had big cracks in it, there was blood on the carpet, her toys were broken, as if they were thrown at something, and there was a big hole in her window.

"Oh my, I wonder what happened here" said Rancis to himself

A glowing yellow star flew through the broken window and talked to him

"Your friends are in danger, you must save them" said the star

"Who are you, what happened, where's my girlfriend?" asked Rancis

"I am Michael Jackson's lucky star, I help give him super powers for his game. You may call me lucky. Your friends have been kidnapped by the evil Mr. Big. He's going to get your friends and every game in the arcade addicted to drugs and you must save them" said the star

"But what can I do? I'm not a hero" said Rancis

Lucky star shot Rancis with a powerful beam of light, his clothes changed into a white gangster style suit with a white hat.

"This suit will give you special powers to save your friends. This suit will give you the ability to shoot lasers from your hands and defeat Mr. Bigs henchman and robots" said Lucky

Rancis aimed his arm at Vanellope's already broken TV and a laser shot from his hand

"Whoa, cool" said Rancis

"I have one more power for you but I will only give you that power when you really need it" said Lucky before growing bigger "Hop on"

Rancis hopped on the star and the star flew him towards her game. The star dropped him off at the entrance

"Don't worry Nellie, I'm coming to save you" said Rancis before running inside the game portal


	2. smooth criminal

Ch. 2

When Rancis entered the game, he found himself standing in front of a nightclub. He opened the door and ran inside, where he saw gangsters and Mr. Big's henchman staring at him. Rancis took a quarter out of his pocket and threw it into a jukebox in a far corner of the room. The quarter landed inside the machine and the song smooth criminal started playing. Rancis started dancing and began to sing

"As He Came Into The Window  
It Was The Sound Of A Crescendo  
He Came Into Her Castle  
He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet  
She Ran Underneath The Table  
He Could See She Was Unable  
So She Ran Into The Bedroom  
She Was Struck Down, It Was Her Doom"

The gangsters took out their guns and opened fire on Rancis, but he dodged every single shot and shot a group of henchman with a powerful laser. A gangster came out from a hidden door with a knife and started creeping up behind Rancis. Rancis took a gun out of his jacket and shot the gangster without even looking. He began singing again and everyone started dancing

Nellie Are You OK  
So, Nellie Are You OK  
Are You OK, Nellie  
Nellie Are You OK  
So, Nellie Are You OK  
Are You OK, Nellie  
Nellie Are You OK  
So, Nellie Are You OK  
Are You OK, Nellie  
Nellie Are You OK  
So, Nellie Are You OK,  
Are You OK, Nellie

(Nellie Are You OK)  
(Won't you tell me That You're OK?)  
(There's a Sign In The Window)  
(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Nellie)  
(He Came Into Your Castle)  
(He Left the Bloodstains on the Carpet)  
(Then You Ran Into the Bedroom)  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom)

Rancis danced his way towards a pool table and smashed one of the balls. The person playing it got mad and took a gun out. Rancis blew the dust and parts of the ball in the gangsters face and he was blinded. Rancis then shot him with a laser.

You've Been Hit By  
You've Been hit By  
A Smooth Criminal

So They Came Into The Outway  
It Was Sunday-What A Black Day  
Mouth To Mouth Resus-Citation  
Sounding Heartbeats-Intimidations

Nellie Are You OK  
So, Nellie Are You OK  
Are You OK Nellie  
Nellie Are You OK  
So, Nellie Are You OK  
Are You OK Nellie  
Nellie Are You OK  
So, Nellie Are You OK  
Are You OK Nellie  
Nellie Are You OK  
So, Nellie Are You OK  
Are You OK Nellie

Rancis focused all his energy into one powerful blast and killed all the gangsters in the club. He ran into another room and saw the recolors, Adorabeezle, and the boys tied up inside a drill type vehicle. He went up to save them when robots that looked like probe droids from star wars came out and started shooting him. Rancis jumped on top of the robots and they shot themselves. Rancis punched a hole in one of the machines and ripped its wires out. Once all the machines were destroyed he untied the racers. Once untied, Rancis finished up his song while the racers got away

"(Nellie Are You OK)  
(Won't You Tell Me That You're OK)  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Nellie)  
(He Came Into Your Castle)  
(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom)

Rancis punched a door open and found himself on a dark street

"I hope you're alright Nellie, I will save if it's the last thing I do" said Rancis to himself

(Mr. Big's hideout)

Mr. big was watching everything through tv monitors in his base, and he wasn't happy

"Troopers assemble" shouted Big

Tons of his troopers marched up to him

"Bring that kid to me, DEAD OR ALIVE" shouted Big

His troopers rushed out while Big walked over to a little girl tied up and gagged to a chair, it was Vanellope, and she was angry

"Don't think you're getting out of here so easily" said Big as he poured a bowl full of nutshells on her. He reached for another bowl and cracked open another nut "You're gonna be here for a long time, hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, SOMEBODY GET ME SOME MORE NUTS"


	3. beat it

Ch. 3

Rancis continued down the dark street when all the streetlights turned on and the song Beat It started playing over the game's speakers. Street punks with knives came out of dark alleys. Rancis punched and dodged them as he began to sing

They Told Him Don't You Ever Come Around Here  
Don't Wanna See Your Face, You Better Disappear  
The Fire's In Their Eyes And Their Words Are Really Clear  
So Beat It, Just Beat It

You Better Run, You Better Do What You Can  
Don't Wanna See No Blood, Don't Be A Macho Man  
You Wanna Be Tough, Better Do What You Can  
So Beat It, But You Wanna Be Bad

Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right  
Just Beat It, Beat It  
Just Beat It, Beat It  
Just Beat It, Beat It  
Just Beat It, Beat It

Rancis saw headlights coming towards him. 2 cars stopped in front of him and a group of gangsters came out of the cars and fired. Rancis used the strength his suit gave him and lifted a car and threw it at the gangsters.

They're Out To Get You, Better Leave While You Can  
Don't Wanna Be A Boy, You Wanna Be A Man  
You Wanna Stay Alive, Better Do What You Can  
So Beat It, Just Beat It

You Have To Show Them That You're Really Not Scared  
You're Playin' With Your Life, This Ain't No Truth Or Dare  
They'll Kick You, Then They Beat You,  
Then They'll Tell You It's Fair  
So Beat It, But You Wanna Be Bad

Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right

Rancis walked into a junkyard where a man that looked like the death kwon do master from regular show walked up to him holding onto vicious dogs with armor on them. He released the dogs and they charged at Rancis. Rancis used a powerful laser to hit the dogs. Once he knocked their armor off they ran away in fear of what he would do next. The tough man took a knife out of his pocket and started swinging it at him. Rancis kicked the knife out of his hand and the 2 began to fist fight

"Mr. Big wants you dead or alive, and I'm bringing you back dead" said the tough guy

"You'll never win" said Rancis

The tough guy punched Rancis very hard multiple times. Rancis was weak, but he wouldn't lose to a guy with a bad haircut and no shirt on. Rancis gathered up all his energy and defeated the master with a big ball of energy

Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right  
Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It

Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right

Rancis danced into a building where he saw Taffyta, candlehead, and Crumbelina tied up. He untied them and then ran into a portal that would take him to the next level of the game, the forest and graveyard


	4. another part of me

Ch. 4

Rancis went through the portal and found himself in a dark forest with the song Another part of me playing

We're Takin' Over  
We Have The Truth  
This Is The Mission  
To See It Through

Don't Point Your Finger  
Not Dangerous  
This Is Our Planet  
You're One Of Us

We're Sendin' Out  
A Major Love  
And This Is Our  
Message To You  
(Message To You)  
The Planets Are Linin' Up  
We're Bringin' Brighter Days  
They're All In Line  
Waitin' For You  
Can't You See?  
You're Just Another Part Of Me

Mr. Big's henchman came out of the bushes with laser guns. Rancis danced and dodged the lasers and got up to them as close as he could, punching them in the face if necessary. Rancis spun around quickly and shot all the henchman with lasers.

Mr. Big flew out from the graveyard in a hover throne

"You'll never catch me" shouted Big

"I'll get you if it's the last thing I do. You kidnapped and beat up my girlfriend and I'm not going to let you get away with this. I will stop you" shouted Rancis angrily

"That's what you think" said Big

He pushed a button on his throne and bombs started dropping. Rancis ran as fast as his feet would let him. Men in orange suits and gas masks and a machine that looked like an at-st from star wars came out of the graveyard. Rancis jumped over the clouds of poisonous gas the men threw and easily defeated them. He took one of their gas masks so he could breathe in the toxic air. Rancis started singing as he dodged the walker's attacks

A Rather Nation  
Fulfill The Truth  
The Final Message  
We're Bring To You  
There Is No Danger  
Fulfill The Truth  
So Come Together  
We're Mean Is You

We're Sendin' Out  
A Major Love  
And This Is Our  
Message To You  
(Message To You)  
The Planets Are Linin' Up  
We're Bringin' Brighter Days  
They're All In Line  
Waitin' For You  
So Look The Truth  
You're Just Another Part Of Me

Rancis shot the walker with his laser powers, but the armor was too strong. The walker was defeating him the more he fought it. Rancis was doomed until he had an idea

"If I can't beat you, maybe I can reprogram you" said Rancis as he jumped onto the machine

He punched a hole in it's motherboard and moved some wires around

"When hanging out with Vanellope, I tend to learn a few things" said Rancis as he took control of the walker. Rancis finished up his song as the gates to the graveyard opened and he moved the walker inside

We're Sendin' Out  
A Major Love  
And This Is Our  
Message To You  
(Message To You)  
The Planets Are Linin' Up  
We're Bringin' Brighter Days  
They're All In Line  
Waitin' For You  
Can't You See?  
You're Just Another Part Of Me  
Another Part Of Me

The graveyard's gates closed shut as the walker went inside. Rancis didn't know what big was going to do next, but he was ready for just about anything now


	5. thriller

Ch. 5

Rancis walked into the graveyard where he saw Mr. Big pouring a strange green liquid on all the tombstones

"Foolish human, you may have defeated most of my army, but try this on for size" said Big before flying away in his hover throne

Out of all the tombstones rose zombies, and tons of them. Rancis used his walker to shoot down as many as he could, but since they were dead he couldn't do much damage as they simply just got up again. The zombies destroyed the walker. Rancis began to sing as he fought the zombies

It's close to midnight  
Something evil's lurkin'in the dark  
Under the moonlight  
You see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream  
But terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze  
As horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed

'Cause this is thriller  
Thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you  
From the beast about to strike  
You know it's thriller  
Thriller night  
You're fighting for your life  
Inside a killer  
Thriller tonight, yeah

Rancis and the zombies start dancing. The zombies were enjoying the song more than they wanted to kill Rancis. Rancis used this as a distraction to take down the zombies one by one

You hear the door slam  
And realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand  
And wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes  
And hope that this is just imagination  
Girl, but all the while  
You hear a creature creepin' up behind  
You're outta time

'Cause this is thriller  
Thriller night  
There ain't no second chance  
to fight the thing with the forty eyes, girl  
(Thriller)  
(Thriller night)  
You're fighting for your life  
Inside a killer  
Thriller tonight

They're out to get you  
There's zombies in on every side  
They will possess you  
Unless you change that number on your dial  
Now is the time  
For you and I to cuddle close together, yeah  
All through the night  
I'll save you from the terror on the screen  
I'll make you see

That this is thriller  
Thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more  
Than any ghost would ever dare try  
(Thriller)  
(Thriller night)  
So let me hold you tight  
And share a  
killer, diller, chiller  
Thriller here tonight

Rancis and the zombies started to dance the thriller. Rancis used some magic and summoned a beast that destroyed all the zombies. Their body parts formed together to make one huge zombie. Rancis used magic to make himself as big as the zombie. The zombie and rancis kicked and punched each other, but Rancis got the upper hand and picked up the zombie. He threw the zombie into a volcano about a few miles from the cemetery and turned back into his normal size

'Cause this is thriller  
Thriller night  
Girl, I can thrill you more  
Than any ghost would ever dare try  
(Thriller)  
(Thriller night)  
So let me hold you tight  
And share a  
(killer, thriller)

I'm gonna get you tonight

I'm gonna thrill you tonight  
(Thriller, thriller)  
I'm gonna thrill you tonight  
(Thriller night, thriller)  
I'm gonna thrill you tonight  
Ooh, babe, I'm gonna thrill you tonight  
Thriller night, babe

Rancis found a portal that would take him to the last level, Mr. Big's fortress. There he would find the rest of the racers, Michael, and Vanellope.


	6. the final battle

Ch. 6

Rancis entered Mr. Big's fortress. There were pictures of spiders everywhere that creeped him out, but he continued since he knew they weren't real. He boarded an elevator and went up to the control room

(Control room)

Mr. Big knew rancis was coming so he took a needle full of heroine and walked towards Vanellope. She was scared and tried to move away

"I just wanna get everyone high that's all. Don't worry, once you take this stuff, you're gonna want more" said Big

Vanellope closed her eyes. Mr. Big was about to inject the drug into Vanellope's neck when the elevator door bust open. Rancis was here

"Hello cutie pie, one of us is in deep trouble and it ain't me" said Rancis

"You're too late, my giant drug cannon is all charged up, and in exactly 10 minutes it will fire at your game and everyone there will be addicted to drugs. Everyone in this arcade will take drugs because of me. My name will be in books, buildings, games, everything. And they better spell my name right, Frankie Lideo, or Mr. Big, whatever works for everyone"

"Not if I can stop it" said Rancis angrily

Mr. Big's henchman swarmed around him from doorways and Balconies and shot Rancis. He was very weak and was about to die. Vanellope was crying now because her hero was being killed

"Go ahead kid, cry about it. It isn't bringing him back" said Big

Just then Lucky star came into the room and blasted Michael and Rancis with powerful beams of light. Rancis rose and his face was now metal, his body was turning into a robot. Michael broke free and released all the kids

"DESTROY HIM" shouted Mr. Big

The troops fired at Rancis but he wasn't hurt. Rancis shot a powerful laser at all the guards and troops. Mr. Big was scared and ran but Michael stopped him and tied him up to a chair. Rancis turned back into a human while Michael turned into a spaceship. All the racers went in him and they blasted off. Michael shot a powerful laser at the cannon and the whole base blew up in a giant explosion

(Inside the ship)

Vanellope ran up to Rancis and gave him a big hug

"My hero" said Vanellope before the 2 kissed

"I'll do anything to protect you Van, I love you" said Rancis

"I love you too" said Vanellope

(Epilogue)

Mr. big and his plan were foiled thanks to Rancis Fluggerbutter and Michael Jackson. And with the destruction of his base and secret weapon, the giant drug cannon, he is no longer a threat to the arcade. He is being closely watched to this day.

All the racers returned home safe and sound thanks to the bravery of Rancis

Michael Jackson was last seen flying off into the horizon of sugar rush back to his game

And what of Rancis and Vanellope you might ask?

Right now they are sound asleep in Vanellope's Castle. When they returned they got in bed to get some sleep after a long day. They are holding hands and have big smiles on their faces because they're safe.

The arcade is safe again thanks to another hero. But the question is for how long will the peace last?

**(The end)**

**That's the end of the story, I hope you all enjoyed it. This took shorter time than I thought to finish. Thanks for reading, leave a review, and I'll see you all real soon**


	7. Surprise chapter: Billie Jean

**Ch. 7**

**This is a surprise chapter of moonwalker, after watching the actual arcade game so many times I just had to put this song in here. I hope you enjoy**

**(Sugar rush, the next day)**

To make it up to the racers for being kidnapped and stuff, Rancis and Michael Jackson were performing a concert in sugar rush. They were both dressed in their white gangster suits and just finished singing Beat It.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" asked Rancis

The crowd cheered

"Thank you, I like to dedicate this next song to my girlfriend who's sitting in the front row" said Rancis pointing to Vanellope

"This next song is called Billie Jean and I hope you all like it" said Michael

The crowd cheered as the song started, Rancis started the song

Rancis: She Was More Like A Beauty Queen From A Movie Scene  
I Said Don't Mind, But What Do You Mean I Am The One  
Who Will Dance On The Floor In The Round  
She Said I Am The One Who Will Dance On The Floor In The Round

Michael: She Told Me Her Name Was Billie Jean, As She Caused A Scene  
Then Every Head Turned With Eyes That Dreamed Of Being The One  
Who Will Dance On The Floor In The Round

Rancis: People Always Told Me Be Careful Of What You Do  
And Don't Go Around Breaking Young Girls' Hearts  
And Mother Always Told Me Be Careful Of Who You Love  
And Be Careful Of What You Do 'Cause The Lie Becomes The Truth

Both: Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
She's Just A Girl Who Claims That I Am The One  
But The Kid Is Not My Son  
She Says I Am The One, But The Kid Is Not My Son

Michael: For Forty Days and for Forty Nights  
the Law was on her Side  
But Who Can Stand When She's In Demand  
Her Schemes and Plans  
'Cause We Danced on the Floor In the Round  
So Take My Strong Advice, Just Remember To Always Think Twice  
Do think Twice

Rancis: She Told My Baby We'd Danced 'Til Three  
Then She Looked At Me  
She Showed A Photo Of A Baby Crying  
His Eyes Looked Like Mine  
Go On Dance On The Floor In The Round, Baby

Michael: People Always Told Me Be Careful Of What You Do  
And Don't Go Around Breaking Young Girls' Hearts  
She Came And Stood Right By Me  
Then The Smell Of Sweet Perfume  
This Happened Much Too Soon  
She Called Me To Her Room

Both: Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
She's Just A Girl Who Claims That I Am The One  
But The Kid Is Not My Son  
Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
She's Just A Girl Who Claims That I Am The One  
But The Kid Is Not My Son  
She Says I Am The One, But The Kid Is Not My Son

She Says I Am The One, But The Kid Is Not My Son

Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
She's Just A Girl Who Claims That I Am The One  
But The Kid Is Not My Son  
She Says I Am The One, But The Kid Is Not My Son  
She Says I Am The One, She Says He Is My Son  
She Says I Am The One  
Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
Billie Jean Is Not My Lover

The crowd cheered as the song ended. Vanellope ran onto the stage and gave Rancis a big hug and a kiss

"I love happy endings" said Rancis


End file.
